1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device including a medical instrument fixed to an inner side of an abdominal cavity wall and a process of installing a medical device in a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, an endoscope, which is a medical instrument, includes an image pickup apparatus, and is introduced into a body cavity of a patient to perform various examinations and treatments of a diseased part within a body with an observation image shot by the image pickup apparatus.
Such an endoscope includes an endoscope that is introduced into digestive organs such as esophagus, stomach, large intestine and duodenum, which are a luminal path within a body, from an anus or oral cavity, and an endoscope that is introduced into an abdominal cavity from the vicinity of a navel by puncturing and penetrating a body wall. In general, the endoscope has a long insertion portion, which is inserted into a digestive path or an abdominal cavity.
In order to reduce patient pain caused by introducing the insertion portion, a capsule-type medical device as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-237979 has been recently proposed, for example. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-237979 discloses a capsule-type endoscope device technique which enables guiding to a target position through a tubular cavity while rotating upon reception of a rotating magnetic field from outside a body.